


Who Knows Who knows

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Danny, M/M, over protective danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Danny gets a package while Henry goes to have a chat with Jamie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments and hits it means the world to me.

Danny was rushing through his morning routine, making sure Jack and Sean, who had both been acting suspicious but more like when a member of the family is planning a surprise something so he wasn't going to give the two the third degree, had all their stuff and Linda had lunch for her shift.

They were out the door with Linda, who popped back in with a manilla envelope gingerly in her hand. "This was taped to the door, addressed to you." The envelope wasn't thick enough to have an explosive in it. 

"I'll open it at the prescient, just in case." He gave her a reassuring smile "It's probably nothing so you should get the boy to school and get to work. Would want to piss off your boss, she's pretty frightening."

Linda gave him a skeptical look but kissed his cheek before leaving reluctantly. He looked at the envelope before snatching his keys off the hall table. He made the drive almost by memory mind focused on creating a list of the people whom could have sent the letter. 

"Reagan what's in there?" Baez didn't even give him the chance to take his coat off. 

"Not sure," He broke the seal and pulled out what seem to be photos the backside facing him. "But I-"

"Someone sent you pictures of your brother and some guy." Baez sounded perplexed and Danny had to admit it was a rather bizarre thing. He flipped the photos over, only taking a moment to id Noble Sanfino, he wondered why someone would send old photos till he saw the jacket Jamie had on, Erin bought it for Jamie on his last birthday well after the Sanfino case.

He flipped through the pictures becoming more concerned at the prospect of Noble being this close to Jamie, the wiseguy was more than likely planning something.

He paused at the next image in the group, it was clearly taken from outside the apartment and though a very compromising position, the angle of the picture shadowed almost everything but the two men's faces and Jamie's chest. the next several followed in the same vain, with the exception of a few out in town, clearly 'dates'. 

What was this that bastards plan!?

"You look shocked, didn't know Jamie swung this way?" Baez held up the picture of the two of them on a bench at an ice rink.

"He dated a couple guys back in college," Danny replied. "Look it's not that it's a guy, it's that he," Danny ripped the picture away from her, stabbing at Noble's face ", is -sorry was- a wise guy in the Cavazzere crime family, Jamie got him to flip on them. " The air quotes might have been a bit much.

"So you think Noble's up to something?" She looked at the two in the photo, they looked happy Jamie's head resting on Noble's shoulders Noble seemed to be staring at Jamie like the young cop hung the moon and every single star in the sky. She didn't think someone could fake looking that lovingly at someone.

"Of course he is! He's a wiseguy he probably had these taken as blackmail material." 

Danny held his hand out obviously wanting the picture in her hands Baez sighed handing it to him. "You going to talk to Jamie?"

"No, he won't listen to me, I'm taking these to dad." Their dad could get Jamie out of this, whatever trouble before Noble hurt his kid brother. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie wasn't expecting to see his grandfather waiting for him at his apartment when he got off shift. 

"Pops? Is everyone okay?" He pulled out his phone looking for missed calls relieved to see hadn't missed any calls, that quickly passed since he now had no idea why his grandfather was here. He started to unlock and open his apartment door. "How long have you been waiting?"

"A minute or two. We need to talk, better to do it inside." Pops gestured for Jamie to finish opening the door. The sound of footsteps was heard in the silence. Jamie had forgotten Noble was meeting him here so the two could have dinner after work.

"Visitor?" 

He sighed opening the door, "Jamie-"

Noble's words fell into the air as he saw Jamie wasn't alone, Jamie moved forward silently taking Noble's hand. "Noble this is my grandfather."

Noble numbly waved, still as in shock as Jamie was, the younger just handling it a bit better. Pops looked unimpressed at the pair. One could hear a pin drop, the silence heavy with nervous energy.

"Jack and Sean know. We saw you two at, I'm assuming his," Pops glared at Noble, Jamie knew the family wouldn't able to calmly learn he was dating a former wiseguy but that glare could kill " apartment. I told them not to tell anyone. It was your choice when to tell the family."

"so you're here to pressure him into it?" Noble snapped returning pops fire with his own. 

"No, you crook. I'm here to make sure you understand that despite the fact I don't trust you as far as I can toss you." Pops took a breath "I trust Jamie's judgment and instincts. So I won't tell your father or siblings."

Jamie felt a flash of relief as he hugged his surprised grandpa, the man actual humphed in shock. 

"But Sanfino know that if you put him in danger from your family, or get him hurt you will have to answer to not only me but on of the most short tempered protective detectives in the whole pd."  
Noble nodded solemnly, taking the words for the threat they truly were. 

"Pops I'd prefer if you didn't threaten my boyfriend in my apartment." It didn't register in the elder Reagan but Jamie still felt thee need to tell him. This was still better than what Jamie had pictured happening.

"I'll leave the two of you to your plans, have a nice night." Pops got to the door before he turned around. "Jamie don't forget to pick up the roast for Sunday dinner." With that, he was out the door.

The two remaining man looked at each other stunned at the last few minutes.

"Does this mean that he approves of me?" 

"No, he tolerates you, the firefighter I dated in college he approved of."

Noble burst into laughter dragging Jamie into a deep kiss. 

"What about dinner?"

Jamie felt as Noble moved to his neck, "I think I'd rather eat you."

Jamie giggled and pulled Noble away from his neck before pulling into the bedroom. "That was the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I might do an interlude type thing next I'm not sure.


End file.
